Professional Translation Agency
Don’t you think that choosing a translation firm is similar to having a business ally? A translation agency can provide voice to your communication by connecting to the world and creating a face value for your organization. It is a fact that test projects don’t guarantee you high quality services in the future. What they actually give is a superficial impression of the abilities of a translation agency. The true litmus test would be when they have to work under tight deadlines on a huge pile of documents. Therefore, it is best to ask them as many questions as possible and clear all of your doubts. Some probable questions There may be a long list of queries that you may have for a potential translation agency. Here are a few of them: · What ''are the languages that you have expertise in''? There are times when different agencies are required for multiple projects. It is always advisable to go through some of the samples of a few agencies to know how effectively they can manage your project. Many companies prefer translation agencies that are highly skilled in some specific languages rather than opting for services that handle almost all languages, but not with the same efficiency and quality. · '' Which industry do you specialize in? ' If you get an answer like “We translate everything and anything”, then think again. It is always better to pick an agency that has expertise in your domain. There are agencies that have extensive exposure to your chosen field. Their translators and editors would be well-versed with the terminologies of that particular industry. Project managers from such an agency can also be probed to assess their industry-specific knowledge. · ''Who would be my point of contact?' During the initial meeting, you may interact with a sales person, and you may raise this query in the first instance itself. Mostly, professional translation agencies align a project manager for each project; this person will be your main point of contact for all project related issues. Before the project begins, it is always advisable to consult with the project manager on a regular basis. This would help you understand about his knowledge in the subject, responsiveness and his approach towards the project. An ideal manager considers a project as the top priority, and is flexible to clients’ business requirements. . · '''How to control the costs of the project? Budget and control are key for any project. A professional translation agency would come up with ways to take care of the cost factor efficiently. Before the project begins, the agency will provide a cost estimation considering the various aspects including quality, productivity, turnaround time etc. Such detailed projection can help from incurring additional costs. · '''''What are your references? Getting in touch with the references provided by a translation agency can help you find out about the projects it completed previously, including their performance. Talking to the references may give an idea about the agency’s work methodology, and customer satisfaction quotient. It is not ideal for companies to change their translation agency midway through a project. It may result in a delay in completing the project and increased cost. Hence it is quite important for companies to carefully select a translation service that perfectly suits their requirement. Category:Languages